The instant invention relates generally to spindle puller tools and more specifically it relates to a universal truck axle spindle remover.
Numerous spindle puller tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to remove the wheel spindles from the axle shafts of motor vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,283,827 to Abel; 4,302,873 to Rotman; 4,562,631 to Welch; 4,733,450 to Pool and 4,771,528 to Stromberg all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.